Feels Like Home
by loveforstarkid
Summary: Blaine is in his senior year at McKinley and his best friend Kurt has moved to New York, soon Blaine will join him in the big city, but what Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine is madly in love with him, will Blaine be able to make Kurt his or will someone else take Kurt before Blaine even makes a start? Rated T for language mentions of sex (at some point)...
1. Chapter One

**So, it's me again. I really disliked the last fanfiction I wrote I only got to chapter three, but I feel as though it's a lost cause, it had no real plot and prior to previous beliefs of mine, I think that it's best to have a plan. Anyway, this one I have a lot more hope for, I have been talking to a twitter friend and they said this was a good idea.**

**This was written on my IPod, so if you find any mistakes, sorry! **

**Plot: Blaine is in his senior year at McKinley and his best friend Kurt has moved to New York, soon Blaine will join him in the big city, but what Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine is madly in love with him, will Blaine be able to make Kurt his or will someone else claim the beautiful boy before Blaine even makes a start?**

* * *

"Honestly, Kurt I don't see why you didn't just apply for NYADA before, like I am. I mean Parsons is a great school, but is fashion what you really want to be doing?"

"Blaine, I love fashion as much as I love singing, and plus for me it's the best career option. With Broadway there is only pretty much one character I can play, the sassy gay best friend. I'm not like you, you could be as straight as a ruler if you wanted to be." sighed Kurt smiling into the camera.

They did this once a week, Skype calls at exactly 5pm on a wednesday. They text everyday and call whenever they want, because best friends need to stay in touch. Especially if they were going to move in together soon, like they planned.

Kurt and Blaine had been friends for years, every since Blaine transferred to McKinley sophomore year. Both out and proud, they faced the world together, secretly gay (but pretending to be homophobic) assholes like Karofsky, could never break the bond that these two had.

"I guess so. But Kurt, if the work load is too much, you can always take a break from college?"

Kurt chuckled slightly, laughing at how Blaine could be so innocently simple sometimes.

"Blaine, I can't just quit college, you dork. Plus I'm enjoying student life." smiled Kurt raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm sure you've got every gay or questionably straight guy in New York knocking down your door by now!" Blaine rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help thinking that Kurt probably did have lots of dates, because let's be honest he is beautiful.

_No Blaine stop thinking that, can't you just have a normal conversation for once? _thought Blaine as he stared at Kurt on his computer screen.

"I wouldn't say that, although I do have a date with a one Chandler Huston tomorrow night!"

_What the fuck?_ thought Blaine, he felt a pull of jealousy building up inside as his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Oh, and who is that?" said Blaine, and Kurt thought he heard a slight bit of spitefulness in his response.

"No one really, we met at between the sheets, back in Lima, and well he goes to NYU now, and we text, and he isn't really my type but he is cute and nice and he sends really cute messages like this one, look, are you an astronaut because your smile is out of this world. Isn't that cute Blaine?"

"Adorable" snapped Blaine under his breath.

"I know right! I mean he-"

"That's great Kurt but I've got to go, my NYADA letters coming tomorrow and I want an early morning." interrupted Blaine.

"Oh sure, I bet your going to get in! text me tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

"Bye blaine! See you soon I hope!"

Kurt waved a final goodbye to Blaine before the call ended sign popped up.

"Goodbye beautiful." sighed Blaine.

He closed his laptop and sighed. Why couldn't Kurt just see that he was the one? Blaine was his best friend, his soulmate!

_Snap out of it!_ shouted Blaine's head.

Anyway he would soon be with Kurt again, in NYADA, whilst Kurt went to Parsons for fashion, and they would fall in love with each other.

Blaine shook his head and fell onto his bed, drifting off to sleep, wondering exactly when Kurt would realise just how madly in love Blaine was, with him.

* * *

To Kurt: Hey, exciting news! Can you talk? Xx

To Blaine: I'm in class so only through text but still tell me!

To Kurt: I can do better than tell you! I can show you, can you meet me soon at Central Park?

To Blaine: You're in NY?! Class finishes in 10 mins, so I will be there in about 30 okay?

To Kurt: Yeah, my dad dropped me off, he has some conference thing, but I'm staying here to do some touristy stuff!

To Blaine: Okay! I'm so excited to see you Blaine it's going to be amazing! Xxx

To Kurt: it sure will! Now get back to work, before you get told off!

To Blaine: :P okay well see you soon, Rachel and Finn are coming round to mine tonight so you can come too! X

To Kurt: Great bye! Xxx

* * *

As soon as they saw each other in the park, they rushed into a tight embrace, surrounded by the familiar scents that they had missed but never forgotten.

_Vanilla and Coffee, if beauty had a smell this would be it _thought Blaine as he smiled into Kurt's shoulder.

_Home and lots and lots of gel _thought Kurt as he tilted his head, into Blaine's tanned neck and inhaled.

"Did you just sniff me?" Blaine laughed, turning his mouth to an adorable lopsided smile, holding Kurt by his shoulders at arms length.

"Maybe." Kurt said shyly looking downwards at his shoes. "You smell like home, I miss Lima sometimes."

"That's understandable, seeing as I'm in Lima and I'm extremely missable." joked Blaine.

"As modest as ever, Anderson!" giggled Kurt as he slipped from Blaine's grasp only for his arm to be linked again and joined to Blaine's side, just like the good old days.

* * *

After an hour or two of visiting local tourist stops and spending a bit more time in Central Park, Kurt brought Blaine to his favourite coffee shop.

"It's not as good as The Lima Bean, obviously, because well nothing is." smiled Kurt as they stood in line at Central Perk.

"Are they even allowed to call it Central Perk? Isn't that copyright infringement?" chuckled Blaine.

"What, because of Friends?" Kurt said as he turned his head to view the sign printed on the window. "I don't know, I think this company is like StarBucks, it's kind of like a chain of humbled baby brother coffee shops though."

"Oh, nicely put."

"I know right?" said Kurt as he bashfully swatted Blaine's elbow. "I think there are different names for other cities, like in Chicago they have 'And all that Java' you know like the musical Chicago?" Kurt twirled this wrist, waiting for Blaine to understand.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm just as big a musical enthusiast as you are, don't doubt my knowledge of 'Chicago the Musical!'" Blaine said excitedly as he raised his arms and started to do jazz hands.

Before Kurt could reply with a snarky, sarcastic comment, they reached the front of the line.

* * *

It was getting darker now as Blaine and Kurt walked towards Kurt's apartment.

"It's been such a great day, Blaine. I just wish you could stay longer." sigh Kurt as he walked with his hands in his coat pockets alongside Blaine.

"Me too, but at least we get to see Finn and Rachel tonight, and listen to Rachel go on about NYADA for a couple of hours."

Kurt threw his head back slightly laughing at Blaine's obvious jab at Rachel's personality.

"Beautiful." whispered Blaine as he watched Kurt's head tilt backwards. The way the moon hit his pale face making it glow slightly as it contrasted with the dull sky, had him mesmerised.

"Excuse me?" smirked Kurt as he quickly turned to Blaine.

"oh, shit" muttered Blaine under his breath, "uh, the moon is beautiful tonight." he said quickly feigning disinterest.

"Let's go, Finn and Rachel will be there by now." smiled Kurt as he grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran down the streets of New York together, laughing, like friends do.

_Just friends, Blaine, just friends Blaine thought._


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow, I'm so sorry I know some of you liked this story and I am actually proud of the first chapter, so here I am again, continuing this story after what? a year of not posting anything, because my friend - LittleDropsOfSunshine - started writing her fic and I was really impressed by it (even though its not Klaine! Gasp!)  
So yeah I own nothing apart from Darren Criss' ass, don't touch, it's mine.**

**OH AND DARREN CRISS IS TOURING NOW! SO PROUD OF MY BABY! :)**

**Warning: copious amounts of dialogue!  
I tried to make this chapter more from Kurt's perspective and what Kurt thinks of Blaine, but apparently I can't escape talking about how gorgeous Chris Colfer is...**

* * *

They stayed up until late last night, then Finn and Rachel went home around midnight. Blaine stayed over, he insisted on sleeping on the couch, even when Kurt had promised not to spoon him all night.

"Come on, Blaine! It'll be like the sleepovers we used to have!"

"No Kurt, I don't want to impose!"

"Oh there's prep school Blainers again, I missed him!" Kurt chuckled at the fond memories of the proper and sophisticated Blaine Anderson of the Dalton Warblers.

"He has always been right here, Kurt." laughed Blaine as he jokingly placed a hand over Kurt's heart. But Kurt noticed Blaine's breath hitch as he rested his hand over Kurt's chest.

"What is it?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh nothing... Just your... Uh your heartbeat."  
Blaine coughed, trying to remove the awkward silence he had placed in the room.

"Uh okay Blaine, it's not that special, we all need a heartbeat. Thank you for pointing out that I am, in fact, alive."

Blaine laughed and stood, arranging some pillows for his head to rest on.

"Okay Blaine, g'night." Yawned Kurt as he placed a kiss to Blaine's cheek, before sauntering away to his bedroom area (it was a studio apartment in Brooklyn, did you really expect a bedroom door?).

After that Blaine had just lay awake for a while, thinking how much better it would be to just crawl into bed with Kurt and wake up with him the next morning...

* * *

**(A/N: Oh my gosh I know it completely ruins the flow of the chapter but I have to suggest a really good song to listen to for this bit 'Generator First Floor by Freelance Whales' it has an early New York morning feel to it to me.)**

* * *

Blaine arose to the somewhat distant sounds of pots clattering in the kitchen.  
He opened his eyes, heavy with sleep, and immediately shut them again.  
The orange and yellow streaks of sun filtered through the large windows and Blaine attempted to open his eyes a second time. Successful, he rolled over and smiled as he saw Kurt moving around the kitchen in his adorable pyjamas.

He moved from his blanket prison and rushed to join Kurt in the kitchen.

As soon as he had reached him and Kurt had placed his coffee mug down, Blaine stretched his hands above his head and then suddenly grabbed at Kurt's hips and tickled relentlessly.

"What the fuck! Blaine!"

"I will not stop until you surrender all your toast!"

"Blaine! Agh St- Oh my god! How old are- aaaaghh!" squealed Kurt as he reached for the bread on the counter.

"Here here I surrender! Blaine! I surrender!" squirming away from where Blaine had him pinned against the countertop.

"Good. Now that I have your toast hostage I would also like to invade your fridge! Charge!" cried Blaine as he held up a butter knife and stomped to the fridge.

"Oh my good god, Blaine you are not a pirate!"

"I was going for more Sergeant or General or - oh! Like a King in battle!" he laughed, still nosing around in the fridge.

He emerged seconds later with the butter and placed his bread in the toaster.

"So what're we doing today besides colonising my kitchen?" asked Kurt.

"Well it's Saturday and my dad is flying back on Monday and seeing as I'm moving here at the beginning of next year I might as well get to know the subway routes..."

"Wait the beginning of next year that's early- so you got in!?" Kurt bounced up towards Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yeah I found out the other day, I just wanted to tell you when we were alone, because I knew you would get all hyper like you are now." chuckled Blaine.

"Hyper!? Me? Never! Blaine I'm so excited we will be living together and this is amazing. If I could tell my 16 year old self, he would be freaking out right now!"

"Why? We always knew we were going to move in together!"

"No, I mean before we were friends, I had the biggest crush on you, I remember the first time you came to my house I was so nervous!"

"Ha, why?"

"Well you're cute and it was the first time I had a boy over and my dad would have-"

Everything just faded away after Blaine heard /"you're cute"/ because well, Kurt just said he was cute and now Blaine can't stop staring at Kurt's lips because he is cute too and he really needs to be kissed.

"-and it was so funny, remember? Oh, but I'm nervous about maybe bringing Chandler up to my dad because we had a really good time on the date we went on and well he asked if there was going to be more and I said maybe."

There was a brief silence in which Kurt was obviously prompting Blaine to say something like "cool". But it was most definitely not cool. It was bad.

Blaine had never met Chandler nor did he have the desire to meet Chandler. Nor did be have the desire to talk about Chandler at 8am when in his mind be was playing house with Kurt. And he most definitely didn't want Kurt to tell Burt about Chandler as that would just make this whole thing more real.

"Chandler." Blaine spat, clearly in a different mind set...

"Uh yeah." Kurt said

"Uh whatever... anyway come on, lets plan our day." smiled Blaine.

* * *

They had longer today as classes were over for the weekend and Kurt had no plans.

Blaine was in awe of New York, sure he had been there before briefly, but now he was getting to see it with Kurt, and wherever Kurt was, was completely and unconditionally gorgeous in Blaine's eyes.

They had caught the subway into manhattan early in the morning and just walked around the city for a few hours.  
Around 1 they walked to another coffee shop, (somewhere on fifth avenue if Blaine could actually keep track).

They were standing in the line to order when out of no where a guy walked up to Kurt and hugged him.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I had such a good time on Thursday, we should so do it again!" the blonde guy said excitedly as he leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"Uh yeah sure! Hey Blaine, this is Chandler. The guy I was telling you about?" Kurt hinted

"Oh yeah, him. Huh." Blaine shrugged and turned back to the front of the line, he knew he was kind of being an asshole, but when someone is flirting with your unrequited love... well yeah.

"So Kurt when are you free? Maybe tonight, oh! we could go to that new bistro place along Broadway? That reminds me we should go see a show together at some point! Anyway tonight-"

"Kurt do you wanna order or what?" snapped Blaine as they had reached the front on the line.

"Yes please Blaine, you know my order."

Blaine nodded and smiled at Kurt. Mentally scoring '1 point to Blaine'.

"No! Here let me get it for you, grande nonfat mocha, right?" Chandler grinned

"You know my coffee order?"

Blaine felt as if something had plunged deep into his stomach, coffee was his and Kurt's thing. He had said that exact thing when Blaine had ordered coffee for him the second time they hung out together.

_I mean it's not like every other person on this earth has coffee with another person, Blaine. It doesn't mean anything. It's just coffee._ screamed Blaine's conscience.

"Of course I do, we're dating aren't we?"

Kurt blushed at that and smiled "Huh, I guess we are."

"Yeah so now that's sorted let's order, Blaine what are you having?" smirked Chandler.

"Medium drip, but I'll get it thanks you go ahead."

"Someone order already there's a line you know!" called someone called from behind.

They hurried through their order and found a table.

"So now we are officially dating, babe, how about we go for dinner tonight?"

"We'll Blaine is here this weekend and I was going to spend time with him, he lives back in Ohio and -"

"Yeah but, if he's here for the weekend you have all day tomorrow." protested Chandler

"Yeah I know but he-"

"You know what, actually I'm just going to leave. You guys have a nice day, I'll wander around the city for a bit. See you back at the apartment Kurt." sighed Blaine as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Kurt, I'm fine stop babying me!"

"Do we need to talk about this, Blaine?" questioned Kurt, darting his eyes to see who around was witnessing Blaine's tantrum.

"Just I'm sorry, have fun on your date Kurt. Bye."

There was silence when he left.

"What was his problem?" Chandler snorted

* * *

**End note: Okay so, there's a very small -blink and you'll miss it- When Harry met Sally near the end there. But anyway, the next chapter is going to be so angsty. Sorry I don't write much as it's on my iPod so I have no idea how much I write! :P Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three (rewritten version)

**You guys, thank you so much! I was unhappy with the last chapter and would like to thank fizzy123 especially and also my friend LittleDropsOfSunshine for helping me decide where I actually want this story to go! :) Please don't be afraid to review about something you don't like! **

**So this is a rewrite of Chapter Three! (on my iPod because I hate writing on my computer!) **

**Sorry, it sets the story back but I will write a chapter four today as well. :D **

**_Stuff written in bold italic is a memory… ooooo… ddrraammmaa. _**

* * *

Blaine threw his empty coffee cup away, and continued to walk down the street.

He really shouldn't have stormed out like he did.

_How old are you? Five!?_ His conscience scolded, _That's why Kurt wouldn't want to date you! You dumbass!_

He sighed and began kicking a stone along the pavement, he thought back to the first time he and Kurt had fought.

**_"Kurt, you are going to be leaving me soon! You can't keep blowing off hanging out with me because you're scared!" _**

**_"I'm scared of leaving you Blaine. What if you have no time for our Skype calls because you get a new best friend or even a boyfriend!?" _**

**_"Trust me Kurt, I'm not getting a boyfriend anytime soon!" Blaine chuckled._**

**_"You don't know that!"_**

**_"Kurt you are my best friend we have known each other for so long, I'm not ready to throw that away."_**

**_"Me neither." _**

**_"Then what are we fighting about! Let's watch a movie or something!" _**

They had laughed about how silly they were both being and how they had just missed each other.

Blaine didn't want to drift apart again, even if it meant never telling Kurt what he really thought of him dating someone else.

He reached Kurt's apartment and opened the door with the spare key he was given; he decided he need to do something, anything I try and make it up to Kurt. So he found all the movies Kurt had and found all the junk food in the cupboards, which knowing Kurt was very limited.

When everything was settled, Blaine heard the door swing open.

Kurt stared at Blaine disapprovingly, like when you tell a puppy off for biting too hard.

"I know Kurt, I know."

"I can't belie-" Kurt started

"Kurt I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I acted like a little kid and I shouldn't of shouted."

"You completely embarrassed me in front of Chandler!"

"I know. But please, let me make it up to you. Movie night?" he said gesturing to the couch and coffee table.

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry too, but I just came back to change my clothes, I'm going on a date with Chan-" Kurt looked at Blaine's defeated expression and sighed.

"Oh it's okay, Kurt you can say his name. I'll just put this stuff back."

"No Blaine, hold on."

"It's fine I get it, it's a Saturday evening, of course you're going to have a date."

"I do have a date, a date with my best friend to watch movies and eat junk food, which I didn't even know I owned!" laughed Kurt "Just let me text Chandler."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Blaine! Now hurry up and put the Avengers on, we can drool over Thor's arms together!"

"They are rather sexy aren't they?" laughed Blaine as he turned to put the DVD in.

To Chandler: Change of plans! Am watching movie with Blaine, sorry you know I wouldn't cancel unless it was important xxx

From Chandler: Aww babe! Maybe another night? I want to take you back to mine already! ;) x

Kurt blushed furiously and looked around as if Blaine could have known what they were texting.

To Chandler: Oh my god! Chandler! :O x

From Chandler: What!? I can't help wanting to know what that ass of yours looks like with nothing covering it! ;)

To Chandler: You're terrible!

Kurt placed his phone in his pocket and jumped onto the couch next to Blaine just as he was starting the movie.

"All set?"

"Yeah." Replied Kurt as he snuggled closer to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine awoke bleary eyed; he turned to his left to check the time, 00:32. They had stayed up most of the night watching various movies and laughing at the cheesy plot lines or in Kurt's case crying over the romantic scenes.

Blaine looked down at Kurt who was sleeping soundly against his side. He nudged him gently.

"Kurt, do you want to go to your bed?"

"Nmfph, can you carry me, please?" He slurred out, yawning.

"Yeah c'mon get up."

"Mmm, but you're so warm'n comfy..."

"Ha, I know, but you'll be better off in your bed, honey." Blaine said, the endearment slipping out of his mouth before he even had a chance to stop it. But it sounded so right, he just let it lie.

"M'kay." Kurt lifted his arms and Blaine picked him up with ease, wrapping Kurt's legs around his waist.

Kurt nuzzled into the side of Blaine's neck, yawning again.

"When did you get so strong, Blaine? You're so strong..." states Kurt, obviously delirious from sleep.

"Sure Kurt..."

They reached Kurt's bed so Blaine gently lay Kurt down before bringing the covers up to cover him.

"G'night Blaine, cuddle."

Blaine laughed leaning down to hug Kurt goodnight. Kurt was drifting off to sleep.

_He's gorgeous _thought Blaine

And for some insane reason Blaine leaned back down to kiss him, his stomach did a somersault and his heartbeat became erratic.

As soon as he realised what he had done he pulled back and looked at Kurt, horrified. Kurt's eyes were closed and his breath was even, Blaine prayed that he was asleep.

"Kurt?"

Nothing.

"Oh thank god."

Blaine silently ran back to the couch and turned off the TV.

"I can't believe I just did that." He whispered to an empty room.

"I just practically raped my best friend whilst he was sleeping!"

_It was just a kiss._ the rational part of his brain stated.

"It was just a kiss." he repeated. Blaine fell into a restless sleep, his stomach thick with anxiety, hoping that Kurt had been too sleepy to remember anything come morning…

* * *

**End Note: Sorry this was short! x Hey are you proud no interrupting author notes! Hopefully that made more sense than the previous chapter three, again thank you so much for the reviews and everything it helps me improve this story! xx **


	4. Chapter Four

**Meh. I'm writing this at 5:30am so, you know, no really long author note.**

**Except this: listen to Daylight by Matt and Kim - it's what I wake up to every morning.**

* * *

Kurt stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He looked around, noticing that he was in the clothes he had worn yesterday.

He got up and walked to his mirror trying to do quick damage control. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. He huffed in annoyance and walked into the living room.

Blaine was still asleep on the couch, snoring softly.

Kurt blushed lightly as he recalled his dream last night.

It was the strangest thing, Blaine and he had been walking in Central Park and then suddenly Blaine picked him up bridal style and kissed him passionately, in front of everyone.

Kurt couldn't deny that he found Blaine incredibly attractive. How could he not? Blaine was matter-of-factly an attractive man. Sure, Kurt had had feelings for him in the past. When Blaine and he first met he would blush every time Blaine smiled at him. Kurt would follow him around like a lost puppy, until he realised that they were just going to be friends and right now that's all Kurt knew Blaine wanted. Plus he had Chandler now. Even if Chandler would never make him laugh or smile the way Blaine could, or sing the way Blaine could, or dance the way Blaine could.

_Okay you're getting carried away again!_

Kurt loved Blaine but didn't have any romantic feelings for him, like he had done in the past, or like when Blaine was being so adorable that he just wanted to hug him or when Blaine looked so irresistibly sexy...

But now he wasn't thinking. He had let a part of his body that he could barely control, take over...

He had been staring at Blaine for at least five minutes, when Blaine finally woke up.

"Kurt? What are you doing? Watching me sleep?" laughed Blaine as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Blainers! I was just about to wake you. Breakfast?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah uh what have you got?"

Blaine yawned.

"Hm, let me see-" Kurt leaned up to get a plate from one of the top cupboards. His shirt was riding up at the bottom and Blaine could not take his eyes off the slightest bit of skin on Kurt's hip.

"Actually Kurt I'm gonna take a really quick shower!" yelped Blaine, he was definitely awake now.

"Uh yeah sure." Kurt said.

"Well that was weird."

Kurt felt his phone vibrating from inside his pocket. He had a text from Rachel and one more recent one from Chandler.

From Rachel: Hey Kurt! What r u doing 2day? When is B going back? We need 2 c each other! Ly xxxxxx

Kurt rolled his eyes, Rachel's overuse of x's ad her text speak annoyed him to no end, and Rachel knew that.

To Rachel: No plans as of yet, B has to go see his dad today so they can go back tomorrow :'(

From Rachel: Aaaawww :( Oh well then we should have lunch 2day Xx Shall we go to Petrelli's?

To Rachel: I'll have to ask, B went into the shower. He kind of acted weird this morning...

From Rachel: Oh yeah morning wood.

To Rachel: What the hell!?

From Rachel: don't worry I'll call u ltr to give u a sex ed lesson! :P xx

Kurt heard his phone ring a minute later.

"Rachel, I do not want a sexual education lesson from you."

"Well maybe you'll want one from me then? I'd love to study that body of yours..." Said Chandler front the other end of the line.

"Oh my god Chandler sorry! I thought it was gonna be Rachel and ugh- sorry! Plus that was really cheesy." deadpanned Kurt

"I know, I know. Did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did but I was busy with Rach, sorry."

"Oh whatever, it just said that I wanted to see you today, like maybe a date?"

"Uh I'd love to Chandler but I can't sorry, Blaine is leaving tomorrow and-"

"Do you always put Blaine before everything else Kurt?"

"Uh well no it's just he is leaving tomorrow and I really want to spend more time with him." argued Kurt

"Whatever I'll see you some other time then; obviously Blaine is more important than me."

"Chandler don't be like that!"

Kurt heard a beep from the other end, Chandler had hung up.

"Some people are so dramatic." Kurt huffed

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Blaine emerging from the bathroom.

"Ha. I guess so-" Kurt turned and was greeted with the sight of Blaine on a towel, just a towel. "I uh what?" Kurt stuttered

"What's wrong?"

"Oh uh nothing Chandler asked me out and I said I'm busy with you...so."

"Aw, Kurt you don't have to keep hanging out with me if you want to go on a date! I seriously don't mind I'll hang out with Rachel or something?"

"Oh uh okay she text me earlier asking what we were doing-"

"You better be getting ready then because you have a date!"

Blaine pushed Kurt into the bathroom, laughing at his struggles.

Once he had shut the door Blaine got changed and sat down at the table and ate some breakfast, he had at least half an hour before Kurt finished in the bathroom. He changed and text Rachel where and when they should meet.

He got a reply back almost straight away.

From Rachel: Yay! See you there! :D xx

Blaine got everything he needed and wrote a note to Kurt telling him to:

'_Have fun on your date! Xx__'_

He still heard the shower running so put the note on the kitchen table and left.

* * *

**I know Kurt's feelings for Blaine are confusing. THEY ARE MEANT TO BE! He isn't in love with Blaine but he loves him as a friend and finds him attractive and very good boyfriend material.**

**Sorry a bit boring but I need a bit of Anderberry in the next and also need Kurt to go on a date with Chandler... I know this story is cliche and predictable but hey... I also got the name for "Petrelli's" from Heroes, it's Italian enough to sound like a chain restaurant but not Italian enough to sound expensive...**


	5. Chapter Five

**I did a quick grammar check on my last chapter so re-uploaded it today. Exams took me a long time to revise for, but I don't have another one for a couple weeks! So here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Blaaaaiinnnee!" cried Rachel as she ran towards Blaine, arms open and flailing.

She was as bright and perky as ever, running towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Rachel! Hi!" Blaine chuckled. "What are we doing today?"

Smiling, almost devilish, Rachel pulled out two maps of New York City and shoved them into Blaine's face.

"Maps, Rach?"

"We are going to explore this glorious city together Blaine! So we need to take the subway to Manhattan right now! Come on let's go!"

She grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the busy station.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Blaine! Look, look, look!" screeched Rachel, excitedly.

"What?" Blaine looked around, only seeing a flurry of business people and a few street performers.

"Over there, come on!" said Rachel as she pointed then ran towards a box of chalk and a street artist, the man was drawing on the floor, when Rachel approached him. Blaine saw her smile and graciously take two pieces of chalk from the box.

She ran back to Blaine and handed him the blue chalk.

"What am I meant to do?"

"Express yourself Blaine!" cried Rachel, as she ran away to draw on the ground somewhere else.

There wasn't much Blaine could draw, maybe a few music notes. But that was it. Rachel however had an elaborate, bright pink monstrosity in front of her. She walked over to Blaine and knelt down beside him, her large smile falling from her face.

"What the hell, Blaine!?" she shouted.

"What? I'm drawing."

"Blaine…" she whined "People are going to pass our drawings and know our story!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked over to Rachel's chalk drawing, laughing as it came into view.

"What? It's good!"

"Rachel, all I see is flowers and hearts and is that - is that Finn?! Oh my god, Rach!" Blaine was laughing so hard that he was gasping for air as Rachel marched over to Blaine's drawing. She rolled her eyes over dramatically at Blaine when he followed after her.

"Seriously Blaine, what's in your heart right now? What would you want to capture in this moment, what do you want to show the world, something that everyone should know you love? I have Finn, you have…" she urged

"Kurt." he said instantly.

"Yeah, you have Kurt as your best friend so draw something that reminds you of him."

"Yeah my best friend." Blaine sighed.

"You okay?" asked Rachel

"Yeah fine, can we go get some coffee? This is all going to be washed off later anyway…"

"Fine, but I'm paying." Smiled Rachel as she linked arms with Blaine and walked down the street.

* * *

It was later that day when Chandler took Kurt to a shady looking restaurant for their third date. Kurt rolled his eyes as Chandler made yet another crude comment about his ass. The food in this restaurant was horrible and he couldn't stand the waitress sticking her nose up at him all the time.

"-and then he said he loved me and I was like ew dude no way. But you know we did it and it was alright I guess…"

Kurt sighed and checked his phone under the table. Nothing from anyone. He was disappointed in Chandler, he really thought he was a good guy and he had had fun on his previous dates, but this one was just…just…bad.

"Chandler."

"Yeah babe, you want to order dessert?"

"Not really."

"Oh uh, you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes please."

"Oh my god, that's great, let's go, come on." pressed Chandler as he got up from the table grabbing his coat and almost pushing Kurt up from the table.

They exited the restaurant and walked slowly along the sidewalk, when eventually Chandler huffed and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him against his side and whispering "So you wanna go to my place or what?"

"Uh no, I just wanted to get away from that restaurant!" Kurt scoffed and pulled his arm back.

Chandler grumbled and stopped in the street.

"You know what Kurt, if you're not going to give it up, I don't even - I'm just going to get it somewhere else okay!" growled Chandler.

"Whatever Chandler, just uh, don't call me again."

"Alright." Scowled Chandler as he walked away.

Kurt caught the next train back to Brooklyn, walked into his apartment and saw Blaine sleeping on the couch, obviously exhausted from a day of wandering New York with Rachel. He looked adorable and Kurt knew that he could do so much better than Chandler, who wasn't even half the guy Blaine was. If he could find someone as good as Blaine, he would be one of the luckiest men on earth. Blaine was going to find someone great too, someone who could lie down next to him when he was sleeping like this, someone who could love him more than anything else in the world.

Too bad Kurt missed his chance back in high school. But that was years ago and now they were nothing but friends, romantic feelings messed things up back then and they would mess things up again. But Kurt couldn't help but wonder what he would feel if he let himself think of Blaine that way again.

Blaine began to stir, so Kurt tiptoed to his way to his room. Blaine had to go back home tomorrow, Monday, it was senior ditch day so he decided to spend all weekend with Kurt then go back to Ohio with his father. Blaine would be so far away again, roughly 536 miles - not that Kurt had researched it or anything…

_Two months and he will be living here with me, _thought Kurt as he smiled to himself whilst getting ready for bed. There was a lot to do before Blaine moved in, for example they had to get another bed…

* * *

**So tired. Ugh. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry for this extremely late update, life is a bitch. So this chapter kind of jolts the story forward, but I was anxious to write it. (At the end of this Blaine's dad makes an appearance and for the smallest part of my story he is a decent dad.) This might be a confusing part but I think it kind of fits as Kurt is confused Blaine is confused, everyone is fucking confused! Enjoy… sigh, what am I doing with my life…**

* * *

So maybe Kurt thought about him like that for a bit last night. Well maybe not like that, but more like _that_.

_Yeah. _

He wasn't ashamed. He couldn't control what happened in his dreams. However he could control what he did when he woke up at 3 am and then again at 5 am when he walked passed Blaine sleeping on the couch.

But he was human after all and also a young man who just happened to be sharing a living space with another young man whom he found incredibly attractive. So there was little guilt there. That was until the morning when he saw Blaine walk from the shower to Kurt's room in only his towel.

"Oh hey, I'm just gonna get changed."

"Yeah that- that's fine." He stuttered.

Blaine smiled and walked toward the curtained area and disappeared behind the soft fabric. Kurt let out a deep sigh and fell back onto the couch. Maybe he felt a bit guilty.

Kurt went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; he only had three hours until Blaine's father came to pick him up. They had both decided to spend the last day with each other just being lazy and hanging around the apartment.

* * *

"You make the best French toast, you know that?" Blaine smiled as he swallowed a mouthful of toast. He winked at Kurt over the table and laughed. Not even bothered about his shameless flirting. He was attracted to Kurt and he had less than three hours left to share with him until he had to go back to Ohio and he was making damn sure he spent those hours well.

"Well, I am, what some people might call, a toast connoisseur."

"Really, even regular toast?"

"Especially regular toast." He laughed, smiling at Blaine.

They finished their breakfast and washed the dishes together, then spent the next hour watching a sappy romantic comedy that neither of them had any interest in, they just used it as an excuse to cuddle closer together.

Eventually they heard a car horn outside. Blaine reluctantly got up from the couch and walked towards the window. He turned to Kurt, smiling sadly.

"That's my ride." He sighed and went to grab his bags.

"You want me to walk you downstairs?" asked Kurt.

"No, I'll be fine. I guess this is goodbye until graduation…" said Blaine, obviously upset.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm going to be impulsive here Kurt."

"Uh, okay…"

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy and-"

"It's only two months, Blaine." smiled Kurt.

"Yeah but it's going to feel a lot longer than that."

"Now you're just being over-dramatic!" laughed Kurt.

"Kurt. Listen. I don't know how to say this, because you are my best friend and always will be, but I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine!" said Kurt like it shouldn't mean anything more than love between two friends.

"Yeah but I love love you. God that sounded so juvenile." Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt laughed at him; he thought Blaine was just being silly and adorable like he always was.

"I love love you too! Now go before your Dad breaks that horn!"

"But Kurt, just, I don't love you like that, I - It's more than that, just-" Blaine cut himself off by dropping his bags and leaning forward. Kurt didn't move, so he kept moving.

"I'm in love with you." Blaine whispered a breath away from Kurt's face.

"I- I don't understand?" Kurt stuttered searching Blaine's eyes for an explanation.

"If you want me to stop just say. If it's uncomfortable I completely understand."

He leans further forward.

"I love you more than as a friend, Kurt." Blaine was practically pressing his lips to Kurt's face now. "I'm going to kiss you now. Just say no if you want me to stop."

Blaine went to press his lips to Kurt's.

But in a split second Kurt had turned his face to the side and Blaine's kiss landed on his cheek.

"No." said Kurt brokenly.

Blaine jolted back, hurt pouring from his face, tears starting to fall.

"Blaine, I can't. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted something- it's probably my fault."

There was a pause, a brief moment of silence and tension.

"It's not your fault" said Blaine as he swung his bag over his shoulder "I'm sorry if I misinterpreted our friendship. That's all it is. I get it."

A car horn shattered the thick silence around them.

"Bla-Blaine" cried Kurt as Blaine walked down the hallway to the stairs.

"It's okay Kurt, it was wrong of me, you just broke up with Chandler and we are just friends."

Kurt nodded faintly and choked back a sob.

"Just friends, bye Kurt. I love you."

Kurt burst into wrecked sobs and shut the apartment door. Holding it closed as if he was afraid Blaine would come back and give him everything he ever wanted, an idea that terrified Kurt to no end.

He was confused, a thousand different images swirling through his conflicted mind. On one side of his mind he would run down the hallway throwing himself at Blaine, but then waiting two months to see him again and risk losing his one true anchor in life, his best friend. What if they broke up and never spoke to each other again?

The other side was also thinking about losing Blaine. In this world Blaine lived with him after graduation and all the tension and awkwardness between them drew them apart so much, that they couldn't even be in the same room as each other.

Either way he could not cope without Blaine.

_I've __ruined everything _thought Kurt.

* * *

Blaine practically ran down the stairs and into his father's car.

"Hey, what're you crying about?" asked Robert.

"Nothing, can we just get going, please?" rushed Blaine as he stared out the window up at Kurt's window.

"Sure thing." Said Robert, concerned for his son.

_I've ruined everything _thought Blaine.

* * *

**I will try to update frequently from now on and will try to pre-write chapters. I promise that I will write stories before I post them so I won't have gaps between! :) **


	7. Chapter Seven

**So this is the pen-ultimate chapter. I am actually quite proud of this one. It gets super sappy near the end, but you know, it's kind of awesome, if I do say so myself! I actually have finished this now so am so excited to get the next chapter up which will be an epilogue of pure happiness and love agh! I might ask my friend to put smut somewhere in this story, as she is the smuttiest person I know! (LittleDropsOfSunshine). So enjoy this lovey-dovey cotton candy fluff chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the ideas from my sick twisted mind. **

* * *

One month and two weeks. That's how long he hadn't spoken to Kurt.

He was currently in English class, listening to Ms Peters moan about some kid's homework. He turned to Tina rolling his eyes dramatically. She smiled sweetly at him and carefully passed him a crumpled note.

_When are you leaving for NY? Xx_

Blaine smiled sadly and turned back to Tina shrugging slightly. Tina passed another note.

_What do you mean?! You and Kurt have been planning this for ages! What's the apartment like? Are you going to share a bed! Haha! _

Blaine chuckled and started writing a note.

**_Ha yeah right! The apartment's fine I just don't know if I'll be living there…_**

Blaine passed the note to Tina, who frowned when she read it. Scribbling another note, she passed it to Blaine.

_What happened? Blaine, what did you say!? _

Blaine sighed and began writing his misfortune down on the small piece of scrap paper.

**_I told him I loved him more than as a friend, and I went to kiss him and he turned me down. He said that he was sorry if I misinterpreted anything… _**

He hesitated before passing Tina the note, afraid of what she might say. He hadn't told anyone anything about it until now; he had hoped that he and Kurt would be back to normal by now. No such luck.

_Whoa, then what?_

**_I came back to Lima. _**

_Wait let's go back a sec. I knew you loved Kurt but I didn't know you LOVED Kurt. _

**_Yep. I just want to be with him, but he completely turned me down. I think I made him feel weird, maybe I should call him?_**

_You haven't been talking?_

The note passing was interrupted by the sound of the bell signalling the beginning of the lunch period.

"So you really haven't spoken to him since?" asked Tina, ignoring the teacher asking everyone to remember their homework for about the fifth time.

"What was I supposed to say!?" said Blaine throwing his arms up "Hi, I'm your best friend but I'm also in love with you! I tried to kiss you and it was really hot for like a second and then it went to shit, so I'm still moving in with you right!? Great idea."

"Maybe I should call him?"

"No Tina, please! Because then he will know I told you!"

"Blaine, don't be such a baby! Here let me get my phone." said Tina whilst reaching into her bag for it.

"Tina." warned Blaine as she sped up and began searching through her contacts. "Don't you dare!"

Blaine shouted for Tina as she ran ahead of him. By the time Blaine reached her, it was too late.

"Yeah Kurt, I miss Mike still but - oh look! There's Blaine want to talk to him? Of course you do!" Tina laughed, seemingly not giving him a chance to reply.

Tina shoved the phone at Blaine, pressing it to his ear. Blaine heard a faint "Tina, no please he won't want to talk to me! Tina!" before saying:

"Uh, hey."

There was a pause and then a soft "Hey" from the other end.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry" they said together. They laughed at themselves then fell into another silence.

"Kurt it's my fault, completely. I shouldn't have been so blatant. It was wrong of me to just expect you to just - you know. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Blaine, I should have stopped it when I knew where it was going."

"No Kurt, I shouldn't have even done it, I shouldn't have put you in that position. I was wrong."

There was a sigh from the other end of the line.

"I wanted to kiss you."

Blaine stopped breathing for a second.

If Kurt wanted to kiss him, why did he turn away?

"What?"

"You were leaning so close and I just wanted to kiss you, but then I thought about the future and-"

"We have a future?" interrupted Blaine hopefully.

"We'll always have a future, Blaine. No matter what, I could never lose you."

"I wish I could see your face right now."

"I love you, Blaine. I always will."

"Just as friends though." Blaine sighed sadly.

"If that's what you want." said Kurt, not sure what to say.

"You know what I want Kurt. I want more than that."

"But I'm not sure what I want from all this, Blaine."

Blaine slumped against a locker in the near empty hallway.

"I want you to be here with me, Blaine. I want to live with you, to see you, to talk to you face to face."

"I want that too, but graduation isn't for two more weeks."

"I'll see you there. Promise you will call me tonight."

"I promise, Kurt. Speak later?"

"Definitely, love you."

"Love you too." Blaine smiled happily as he put the phone down and looked around the empty hallway for Tina. He saw no one so made his way to the cafeteria and walked towards the Glee club.

Everyone looked at him curiously as he walked. He knew why. He had a huge grin plastered on his face; it had been amazing to hear Kurt's voice after so long. Kurt wanted to kiss him! Kurt wanted to kiss **him**! Gorgeous, amazing, stunning Kurt had wanted to kiss him. Maybe he should kiss him when he sees him at graduation? So many things were inside his head right now, amazing things. He skipped the rest of the way to the table and hugged Tina tightly from behind, passing her phone to her.

"He wanted to kiss me, he misses me and he said he loves me!"

"Blaine that's great, but the way you're hugging me is going to bring my food back up!"

Blaine laughed and released his death grip from Tina's middle. He sat himself down next to her and grinned down at the table.

"He wanted to kiss me" He whispered, beaming widely.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

It was graduation day; Blaine was standing on the stage in his red cap a gown. He was smiling like a dork, as he often does when he is excited.

"When I'm up there, smiling. I won't be smiling just because I'm graduating, I'll be smiling because afterwards we are moving in together. Our own apartment Kurt! This is amazing!" Blaine had told Kurt before the ceremony.

Kurt stood with his father and Carole on one side (they were there to support Blaine too and to see them off after the ceremony) and Blaine's parents on the other side. Principle Figgins stood to the left of the stage and called Blaine's name. The bouncy, adorable dork stood up and took his diploma and enthusiastically shook the principles hand, waving in Kurt's direction for a split second before returning to his seat.

* * *

They got to their apartment - Blaine had to let that sink in, their apartment! - later than expected due to traffic, so decided to get take away, but first they had to drop off their bags.

They entered the apartment and turned to each other before both their faces split into massive grins.

"We have a home, Blaine! This is so wonderful!"

"I know."

They hugged for a long time, just enjoying each other's warmth, before they pulled apart still holding on to their sides.

"I'm so happy right now, I'm so glad we are back to normal, Kurt" smiled Blaine as he stared at Kurt.

"Me too, but - well, no never mind…"

"No, what is it; do you not want to live with me anymore? Is it too weird? Oh god I'm so sorry, I shoul-" Blaine was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his own. He smiled into the kiss as he felt the soft pressure of Kurt leaning against him. He closed his eyes, just as Kurt pulled back. He opened them slowly, scared that he would see regret on Kurt's face, but he saw nothing but pure happiness.

"I want more. I love you Blaine." Kurt sighed contentedly as he stared at Blaine's mouth.

"I- I love you too, Kurt. I love you so much." laughed Blaine as he leant into another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while in the living room of the apartment, just enjoying the other's company.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything before. I didn't want to mess this up. Long distance is hard and you are way too special to me" whispered Kurt against Blaine's lips.

"I understand, just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"If I didn't mess this up a couple of months back-"

"You didn't mess it up!"

"Sssh, if I didn't mess this up, would we be here now?"

"Oh so you're wondering if I eventually got you to my lair, would I still have my way with you?" teased Kurt.

Blaine chuckled leaning into Kurt's lips again.

Breathless, Kurt smiled "I think we would be here. I've always loved you Blaine. Having you so close that weekend made me realise things I would never had realised if you were so far away. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too" whispered Blaine. They stood like that for a few minutes just happy to stay in this embrace for as long as possible.

"Now, what's this about having your way with me?" Blaine said quietly into the silence.

They both laughed and immediately they both knew they had done everything right.

* * *

**Internal screaming.**


	8. Chapter Eight - Epilogue (Final Chapter)

**This is just a quick epilogue of fluffiness to finish my first ever complete fanfic! *Insert applauding* I am writing a collection of one shots at the moment, so review and tell me if I should put them up or if I should just go crawl into a hole and never write anything again…**

**Enjoy this short, fluffy, adorable-ness. - No it's not Darren Criss… :P**

* * *

Three months had gone by so fast. Blaine was at NYADA and Kurt at Parsons. They were amazing together. Sure, they had fought. But it was all part of being in a relationship. They didn't spend every waking moment together, they went to college in the day and if someone came home late they would always stay up to catch up on lost hours.

It was perfect. Blaine thought so. Kurt thought so. Everyone around them knew they were soul mates; that they were made for each other.

Blaine was sat on the couch with Kurt asleep against his side, a movie playing in the background, the name of which Blaine had forgotten but he didn't care as he dozed off, reminiscing about the first month of being with Kurt and thinking how far they had come.

Eventually, he drifted asleep laying his head on the top of Kurt's.

* * *

"We'll be there tomorrow" Kurt said into the phone. "Yes Dad, he's going to be there."

Blaine smiled at Kurt whilst packing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Yes Dad."

"Of course Dad"

"Okay…" Kurt trailed off, rolling his eyes as Blaine tried to pack his hair gel into the suitcase, but finding no place for it. Kurt walked over to Blaine, taking the hair gel from him and placing it in his own suitcase earning a kiss on the cheek from Blaine and a mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Love you too, Dad. Bye, see you tomorrow" smiled Kurt as he hung up the phone.

He made his way over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"I convinced him to let us share a room" laughed Kurt, smiling against Blaine's neck.

"Hey, maybe he'll let us close the door!"

"Mm, maybe if we're lucky…" sighed Kurt as he brought himself closer to Blaine.

They stayed like that for a while, but eventually managed to finish packing, although they did get distracted a few times…

* * *

They were in a coffee shop in Brooklyn when they noticed him sitting at a table. They shared a look, not sure if they should go and talk to Chandler or leave him be. It had been four months since Kurt had spoken to him.

They walked up to his table hand in hand. Kurt coughed slightly to get his attention.

"Hey Chandler" smiled Kurt politely.

"Oh hey" Chandler said nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from his coffee.

"We just wanted to say hi" said Blaine obviously not caring for Chandler's rude attitude.

The sound of Blaine's voice sparked Chandler's interest. He raised his eyebrows as he glanced down at their intertwined hands.

"Oh so you two are together?" asked Chandler scoffing slightly.

"Yes we are what is it, five months now?" asked Kurt looking at Blaine. Blaine grinned at getting to show off his relationship with Kurt.

"Cool, I'm happy for you Kurt. Happy you got someone to stick it up your ass, I mean when I was with him, he didn't even take off his pants when we were alone!" addressing Blaine for the last part.

"That's because he doesn't sleep with assholes like you, Chandler!" snapped Blaine, his anger getting the better of him.

"Oh so I guess he's fucking you then is he? 'You a bottom Blaine?" smirked Chandler laughing as Blaine jolted forward held back by Kurt's firm grip on his hand and arm.

"Chandler, what me and Blaine do in our own time is none of your business. I came over here to say hello and let bygones be bygones, but if you're going to be a douche, then goodbye."

Kurt turned walking out the door with his coffee in his hand, confidently pulling Blaine along behind him until he caught up with his stride.

"That asshole, you can't let people talk to you like that! He is such a son of a-"

"Calm down Blaine," smiled Kurt reassuringly "who cares what Chandler says about us. We are what we are and want to be and I am currently very happy with us at the moment, including our sex life because I don't know about you, but it's pretty fucking awesome."

Blaine smiled at him and lifted his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Kurt Hummel - ever the romantic."

"Damn straight, now let's go home and fuck."

"It's like Shakespeare is standing right next to me!" Blaine marveled in fake disbelief.

* * *

**There it is the end. Thank you for everything, you guys! 3 **


End file.
